The Beasts
by TrollerMax
Summary: This is a story of five friends that knew each other before the king died and was replaced by his evil and corrupt younger brother. The five become friends and fight to save Minecraftia. Rated M for swearing and possible gore
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is a story of five soon to be friends, and their adventures through life in place of Minecraftia. All from a different origin, yet same, but all loving to adventure, build, and protect what they love.

Though they don't know it they have all met once in the past but separated by a cruel fait of difference, and laws under a new king, and division of kingdoms. One being a slave, one becoming a royal, one becoming a builder, another being a jack of trades, and the last becoming a illegal parkourest.

By the same cruel fait they once again find each other, and come together to free there once beautiful land from the cruel King that destroyed their home.

This is the story of five hero's, adventures, and most importantly friends.


	2. Who is she?

**Thepizzaplayer P.O.V**

I am doing my usual routine that I do every day, like always. I find it all boring do the same thing everyday, being a prince is not a fun thing, nor is it easy when you have a cruel King as a father. The only thing different around this time of year is that my birthday is coming up, and my father said he is going to let me pick out my gift in town. I have been into town few times that I remember, I use to go a lot when my mother was alive, and I had "peasant" friends. I loved my mother, and we were happy, my uncle use to rule the land before he died a short time after his becoming of King. He didn't get the chance to get married so the next person in line was my father, and then me. Anyways I have a pretty boring life, get up, eat breakfast, Kings lessons, a walk with my father, lunch, occasional meeting, kings lessons again, normal lessons, eat, bathe, bed, repeat the next day.

Today felt different though, something felt off, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I was walking with my father when he had to go to a meeting leaving me to wander alone. I walked around the large garden waving to a few of the servants that did not fear me as much as the other ones did when I saw a shadow go across the ground that came from the sky. I watched it it jumped from shadow to shadow when I looked up I saw a person, I think it was a girl. She was jumping from ledge to ledge on the lights in the garden, and I knew for a fact she wasn't suppose to be here. For some reason I didn't want to call the guards for some reason since what she was doing wasn't something you see every day, I think it was called parkouring. One of the servants caught sight of her and called the guards, the girl didn't pay any heed to the calling, and when the guards got there they couldn't get to her since she was so high up. She looked at me and I froze in place, she had no mouth and I couldn't see her eyes, it scared me a bit but I kept my cool and just stared back. She broke the staring when a rope was tossed at her, but she avoided it by jumping to a lamp post that was closer to me, she glanced at me once more before jumping from lamp to lamp until she met the small forest that connected to the garden that was in the castle walls, disappearing in the think foliage. The guards chased after her, and the servant that called the guards came to see if I was ok.

"Prince Pizza Are you ok? She didn't do anything to you did she?" The servant asked cautiously

"I am fine she didn't come near me." I offered her a small smile before walking away thinking 'Who is that girl'.

**TrollerMax P.O.V**

I was parkouring in the royal castle, which was a big violation, but did I care? Heck no. I didn't care where it was parkour is parkour! I was using the lamp posts as my landing and jumping platforms since they were all different hights and sizes. It was fun to me; I had started in the forest that was with in the castle walls, then after a few hours I had gotten to the garden I hesitated before jumping to a lamp post with out anyone noticing. I kept going doing dance like moves from post to post, I did this for what felt like hours. Until a servant noticed me and called the guards, I didn't care since they couldn't get to me. When the guards got to where I was I noticed who I think was prince ... I looked directly at him...he looked familiar. A memory of a beautiful woman and a boy about my age came to mind. I could sense his slight fear, but still did not break my gaze with him until the guards threw a rope at me, but I dodged it and jumped to one of the previous lamp I was on. Looking one last time at the prince before going back the way I came in as fast as I possibly could. The guards chased me, I stayed in the trees, I got to the wall and managed to get out quickly. I ran into town and hid in a random alleyway, and the guards passed the ally moments later. After listening carefully for the distant sound of their foot steps getting farther I went back to the castle wall and sat on it, the garden where I saw the familiar looking prince was just barely in my rage of sight. I couldn't place him in anyone I would know, but somehow I knew him.

**Narrators P.O.V**

Both prince ... And the parkourest TrollerMax knew that they know each other but couldn't remember anything from when they were friends. They were curious to who the other was, and began there search, in both memory, and physical search they were determine to know who the other was. Meanwhile a slave merchant was trying to sell a humanoid feline that was caught near the castle. Only one person was interested in her and he was a young builder.

_**Tell me what you think about this story! Btw Everyone in this story are NOT OC'S they are actual people I know in real life.**_

_**Max Out Bruhs~~~**_


End file.
